


Like A Smile On The Lips Of The Dead

by 2old4dis



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, It literally has nothing to do with silent hill besides the setting and that fine ass man, and stupid, im sorry, this is feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2old4dis/pseuds/2old4dis
Summary: Natalie’s car breaks down in the fog. Luckily, she’s not alone but something tells her that this man is no mechanic....
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Like A Smile On The Lips Of The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I don’t know. This is stupid. Don’t take it seriously. This is just a bad porn.

“God dammit,” Natalie cursed. She didn’t know much about cars, but the way the passenger side dipped down was probably a bad sign. Lights flashed on her console, alerting her to low tire pressure. Probably a fucking flat. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed her cellphone, which conveniently died. And she had no charger. Well fuck. 

Stepping outside of the car, she shivered and zipped her jacket up, but not like all the way up, because her boobs looked great. Just as she thought, the front passenger tire was flat. She looked around, trying to see any landmark, or a sign, fucking anything. The fog was thick, too thick to see through, and Natalie swore again. That’s what she got for using Bing to get directions 

There was a grinding sound, like metal scraping on concrete. Natalie squinted her eyes and could barely discern a dark shape approaching her. She rubbed her eye, and groaned when she realized she’d smeared her makeup. 

The shape cleared up and Natalie felt her mouth drop open. It was a man. His muscular arms glistened in the fog and sweat dripped down his thick torso. Wide shoulders tapered to a small waist, where there hung a dirty beige loincloth, partially concealing tree trunk-like legs. He seemed to be wearing a bizarre, metal hat that covered his face, but Natalie didn’t care. He was, for lack of a better word, jacked as shit, and honestly? It’d been a while. 

With a loud screech, the man propped his huge sword, like an actual rusty sword, against the back bumper of her blue Toyota Camry. His arm flexed and Natalie’s mouth dried. Holy shit. There weren’t guys like this back home. 

“Uh, hey” she began, nervously twirling her long blonde hair, “so my car got a flat. And I don’t know how to change the tire.”

The man cocked his… head?... and groaned. Natalie giggled.

“Oh you don’t know how to change one either? Hahah that’s crazy. American education system, am I right? Do you have an iPhone charger, by chance?”

He said nothing. 

“Shit, Android guy huh? Anyway since you’re out here, is there like ? A town or something? Somewhere I can go to charge my phone and maybe get a tow?” 

He still didn’t say anything. Natalie took his silence as encouragement. Maybe he was just shy?

“So what’s your name? Or should I call you a nickname? Like Pyramid Head or something.” She laughed and smacked his shoulder. He turned his head and probably looked down. It was hard to tell. 

“Oh my god, you’re so strong!” She gasped, and stroked his chest. “You have to work out!”

At this he reacted. He pushed her against her car, roughly. Her head was spinning and she felt breathless. His rough fingers trailed up her arms and his palms got close enough to her breasts that she could feel their warmth, even through the dirty gloves he wore. 

Her own hands reached out and grabbed at the bulging muscles. They were rock hard and she hoped the rest of him was too. Her eyes traveled down his body, really taking in the bulk of his body. He was massive, at least six and a half feet tall. Pyramid Head stepped closer, grinding against her a little bit. Natalie grabbed at his hips and pulled him closer.

“Oh? I’m so glad we were on the same page,” she crooned, sliding her hands along the slit of his loincloth before touching the warm, bare skin of his thigh. Feeling bold, she reached around to grab his ass. He made a low rumbling sound and mirrored her action, grabbing at her through her thin yoga pants. 

Natalie felt flushed, and from their proximity, knew that he had to be feeling some sort of arousal as well. His erection was digging into her stomach. Her hand on his ass moved back under the front of the dingy loincloth and she audibly moaned when her fingers wrapped around his girth. 

Suddenly, he lifted her and roughly placed her on the trunk of her car, face down. Her legs fell on either side of his waist and he nosed at her core with the front corner of the metal pyramid he wore. The sharp edge caught on her leggings and tore the seam open, revealing her slick pussy to him. At least she’d thought to shave before heading out on her road trip, and who wears panties with leggings anyway? 

A sharp pain lit up her body as Pyramid Head gave her ass a quick slap. Natalie moaned and arched her back, further revealing herself to him. There was a quick jingling sound of a buckle coming undone and suddenly she felt herself stretch to accommodate his dick. Natalie moaned even louder when he thrust into her. 

The Mac and cheese sounds of their coupling aroused her more than the actual deed. The angle wasn’t a great one, so she wiggled until she was able to get her legs beneath her. The car was cold against her knees, but this way she could arch back and let that big manly man grab at her breasts, which he immediately did.

This angle was much better and Natalie felt herself quickly reaching climax, which was wild because they had no foreplay. Her acrylic fingernails scratched at the skin on Pyramid Head’s forearms and her toes curled tight as she wailed out her orgasm. Behind her she felt Pyramid Head’s movements quicken and he pulled out, spraying the back of her car with a strange, black, tar-like substance. 

To avoid touching the weird… cum? Could it even be called that? Anyway as to not get any on her, Natalie gingerly climbed around it. Her mysterious man stood there, as silently as he’d always been. Suddenly shy, Natalie couldn’t help but play with her hair again. 

“So uh… that was nice,” she began, eyes fluttering up at his… pyramid. “Like I would be so down to do it again sometime.” 

He stared down at her. At least, it looked like that’s what he was doing. 

“I would take your number but my phone is still dead. But yeah. Thanks for that.” She blushed. 

With that, the towering monster man leaned down and picked up his sword, which had fallen over and scraped up the side of her car. He nodded to her, once, and his form slowly disappeared into the mist in the direction he originally came from. 

“Bye!” She called after him and giggled before getting back in the car and starting it. Suddenly she remembered why she was even in this situation to begin with. The stupid low tire pressure light blinked as if it was mocking her and Natalie screamed in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so losely based off a poem called The Fog, by an anonymous source. 
> 
> “It lies dim and cold on the face of the mould,  
> Like a smile on the lips of the dead.  
> As chill and as white, as dense and as light  
> As the winding-sheet laid in the still of the night  
> Over the funeral bed.”


End file.
